1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
2. Related Art
An optical device such as eye glasses that can change transmittance by means of liquid crystal or the like is known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S48-98846
However, such an optical device cannot cope with light entering from different directions in different light amounts.